Here In My Arms
by xXKyoandFangXx
Summary: CHAPTER 21 UP! Set after the 12th volume... Kyo has been confined and Akito is making Hatori whipe everyones memories of Tohru away, including hers and Kyo's. What will happen when their paths cross again many years later? I DO NOT OWN.
1. Yelling, Worries and Advice

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter One: Yelling, Worries, and Advice

**Tohru's POV**

I had been walking with Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun, home from school. Yuki-kun and I were aimlessly talking – Kyo-kun staring off into space, with a strange expression on his face. I continued talking to Yuki-kun, but only half-aware of what we were talking about. My eyes looked at Kyo-kun, nevertheless, worried. But Yuki-kun didn't notice.

Soon we both fell quiet, but I was still watching Kyo-kun out of the corner of my eye. His face became strained, and he gritted his teeth. I couldn't help myself any longer.

"Kyo-kun? Is something the matter?" I asked, peering at him, concerned.

He jumped, as if he was suddenly aware that I was there. "No. It's nothing." He mumbled, not looking at me.

I was silent, but he continued to grit his teeth, and I was becoming more and more worried.

"Ky-" I began again, but he snapped at me.

"I SAID NOTHING'S THE MATTER!"

"No. You didn't." Yuki-kun said coldly. He stopped walking, and stepped before Kyo-kun, a fierce, determined look in his eyes. "You contradicted yourself. First you said, 'no', and then you said, 'it's nothing'. Which is it Kyo? Either something's not bothering you, or something is, and you just don't want to tell Tohru."

"WHY YOU DAMN RAT! WHY DO YOU EVEN CARE ANYWAYS!?" Kyo-un snapped, back, his rage boiling.

"_I_ don't. But Miss Honda does. Pay her a little respect and kindness once in a while, why don't'cha?" Yuki-kun snapped, and walked on, bored with Kyo-kun's fuming; not in the mood to fight.

Kyo-kun stood there – fists clenched at his sides, his face all red with anger.

"Kyo-kun? Really – is something bothering you? You can tell me you know." I pressed, but starting to feel bad, not wanting him to be angry.

He stood there a few moments longer, until his face went back to normal and his fists unclenched. He sighed.

"Yeah, something's bothering me." He muttered, still looking away.

I skipped to where he was looking, down to his feet, away from me. I lifted his chin, and he still wouldn't look me in the eye. "Kyo-kun, please? I don't want you to be upset."

He pushed my hand away roughly. "WHO SAYS I'M UPSET!?" he yelled.

I took a step back – hurt.

"Sorry. I just… never mind. I'll see you at home, Kyo-kun…" I said, backing away from him, and walked down the sidewalk, seeing Yuki-kun in the distance. I folding my hands over my skirt, and looked down as I walked – Kyo-kun on my mind.

_What is bothering him?_ I thought, even more concerned. _Kyo-kun hasn't yelled at me in a long time… What if – _I_ – did something to upset him?_ I gasped, to myself, and racked my brains, trying to think of what I could have done to upset him. Nothing came to mind. But, I was still sure it was me. What other reason was there?

**Kyo's POV**

I stood there – brooding on the sidewalk, watching he walk away from me – her head bowed, probably worried about me, of all people. She shouldn't care about me! I'm worthless to her! All I do is burden her with my presence. She'll… never… feel the same…

I had only realized I loved her, a weeks ago, after I had lied to Akito, when we were at the beach house. Since then, I have tried to spend as much time with the beautiful brunette as much as possible – I knew I didn't have much time left before my confinement. And I had vowed to myself, that I would stay with her till the end. Even… if she… rejects me… I'll still… stay by her side. Because, all I need is her.

I sighed, and turned around, and walked the opposite way, away from Tohru, and Shigure's house. _I'll go see Shishou… maybe he can help…_

**Later at the Dojo**

"Kyo? What do I owe the pleasure?" Shishou-san teased, happy to see me. He walked over to me and ruffled my hair. I gave a small, half-smile, still troubled.

"Kyo?" Shishou asked, tilting his head to one side, a worried expression coming over his face.

"I… am… confused…" I muttered, not looking at him.

"About what?"

"How – I'm… feeling…" I said, quietly, becoming embarrassed. "And, about what I should do…"

Shishou paused, looking at me intently.

"I think I know what this is about." He said, almost smugly; teasingly.

"You – do?"

"Yes. You're worried about Tohru. And about leaving her, when you graduate – to go into your confinement." He said, the last five words through clenched teeth. He muttered something unintelligible.

I looked at him, stunned. "How did you - ?"

"I love you Kyo. You're my son. And I can just tell – the way you look at her. She's always fussing over you the most. She might not realize it yet – but I think she has feelings for you too. But, it's your decision. You can either act on your feelings, or not. You can tell her and risk being rejected. Or live and die alone – like my grandfather."

"But – I'm going to be confined! How can I tell her – then leave her? I won't do that to her! Even if she does feel the same – I can't just rip it away… I won't put her through that. I _won't._" I said.

"Who knows, Kyo? That girl that you love may end up saving us all."

"What are you talking about?"

"She came here. Last week. After you came back from the beach house. She knew, Kyo. About your confinement. She _doesn't want you to go._ And – " Shishou paused. "She wanted to know how to break the curse."

**A/N: Alright, I'm ending it there. PLEASE REVIEW!!! This will get a whole lot better. It may not seem like it, but it's rated M for a reason. FUTURE reason. Mmmkay? REVIEW!!!**


	2. Knowledge is a Scary Thing

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Two: Knowledge is a Scary Thing

**Kyo's POV**

"She – she – came _here?!"_ I practically yelled. "She _knew?!_ "

"Yes, Kyo."

"But – HOW?!" I yelled even louder – scared, not angry. "How did she know? Does she think she can go up against Akito!? He will kill her if she gets involved! I can't ­– _won't_ – let her get hurt…" I trailed, off, trying not to pass out. I haven't felt this dizzy with worry – EVER.

"Kyo – _please_ – calm down!" Shishou said, standing up and resting a hand on my shoulder.

"NO! I WILL NOT! I'M GOING OUT OF MY MIND HERE, OKAY?"

"Kyo – I'm trying to help you – not hinder you. Now, calm down, and head home. It's almost dark, and Tohru is probably worried sick. You know how she can be…" Shishou gave a short laugh, and I gave a small smile.

"Alright. Bye and 'night Shishou."

**Tohru's POV**

Dinner was done and Kyo-kun still wasn't home!

_Where could he have possibly gone! I'm so worried!_ I thought in dismay. I started to fidget at the table, and Yuki-kun noticed.

"Miss Honda? What's wrong? I hope you're not worried about that damn cat." He spat the last two words.

"I'm sorry Yuki-kun, but I truly am! What if he's hurt?" I gasped. "What if he ran away? Did I do something? OH! I know I did something!" I choked up, trying not to cry. Yuki-kun, began to say something, but then the phone rang.

I jumped up instantly, and ran to the phone, and picked it up with shaking hands.

"H-hello?" I stuttered and was surprised to hear Shishou-san's voice on the other end.

"Oh! Tohru! Just the woman I was hoping to hear!"

"OH! Shishou-san! What do I owe the pleasure?" I asked, astonished and happy, for the first time since this afternoon.

I heard him chuckle. "Funny. I said the same thing to Kyo when he came this afternoon."

I gasped. "So, he's okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" said a voice from behind me. I yelped and dropped the phone in shock.

"Kyo-kun! You're okay!" And I thoughtlessly, jumped to give him a hug.

**BANG!**

There was a puff of smoke, and I heard Kyo-kun curse.

I slumped to the floor, ashamed and embarrassed. "Oh, Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry. That was thoughtless of me!" I sobbed.

I felt something soft rub up against my side, and I opened my eyes, and looked down to see Kyo-kun in cat form, looking at me.

"It's okay, Tohru. You meant well. I don't blame you – if I was anyone but me, that wouldn't have happened." There was sadness in his voice, which was clearly unmasked. I was surprised.

"Kyo-kun? What's the – "

**BANG!**

There was another puff of smoke and Kyo-kun transformed back. I yelped and covered my eyes, turning to the wall in embarrassment.

I heard rustling, realizing Kyo-kun was putting his clothes back on.

"Alright. I'm decent." He muttered, and I turned around. He was smiling at me. I gasped, and blushed.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, before Kyo-kun rapped me on the head, laughing.

"Alright. Did you save me any dinner?"

"Of course! " I exclaimed, grabbing his hand, and pulling him halfway down the stairs, before realizing what I had done. I stopped, and looked at Kyo-kun, afraid of his reaction. Would he yell at me like he did Kagura–chan?

But he surprised me, laughing, and holding my hand tighter. I blushed, and he pulled me down the stairs. I even surprised myself, by smiling.

Shigure and Yuki-kun were nowhere to be seen. I looked around, confused.

"You getting me dinner, or what?" Kyo-kun teased, tapping me on the head again.

"EH?!" I gasped, not believing that I had forgotten. "Oh! I'm sorry! I'll warm it up right away!" I rushed into the kitchen, and I heard Kyo-kun following me. I began busying myself, getting his dinner. When it was done, I gave it to him, and saw a curiously reserved expression on his face. He took it, and muttered,

"I'll be on the roof – if you need me."

"Okay…" I said quietly, sadly. What was wrong with Kyo-kun? He was happy one minute – then sad the next. I was so confused. But – I knew I would do anything to make him happy – because I knew I only had so much time left to us…


	3. Confusigated on the Rooftop

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Three: Confusigated on the Rooftop

**Kyo's POV**

I sat quietly on the roof, musing. I had finished the dinner Tohru had fixed for me rather quickly. I was hungrier than I realized.

It was getting even darker. And it was a clear, spring night, just a bit chilly. But – the cold never really bothered me. I don't understand it, like many other things. But – this I liked.

I yawned widely, and a light turned on, on the front porch below me, and I heard Tohru's voice call out,

"I'll be back!"

Then the damn rat's voice responded,

"You want me to go with you?"

I could almost hear her small smile as she said,

"No. That's okay. I'll be fine by myself."

"Be safe my precious flower!" I heard the perv call out. I heard a smack, and Shigure cry out.

"What I do? What I do?"

"You sound like you're five." The damn rat responded. "Keep your mind out of the gutter when it comes to Miss Honda."

Then the door slid shut with a bang, and I heard no more from them.

I sat up, and peered over the edge of the roof, and saw Tohru-kun, practically skipping down the lane.

_I wonder where she's off to…_ I thought. _Maybe I should go with her…? But, she had said she'd be fine._ I almost laughed out loud. _Her? Fine? She'd probably trip over a root or stone, and - _Horrible images came to my mind. Someone abducting her – hurting her. That got me mad. So, I quickly made up my mind to follow her.

I quickly slid down the ladder, and went around the house, and ran off down the lane, after her, worried and wondering where she could possibly be going.

**Tohru's POV**

I happily skipped down the lane – but my mind was troubled with thoughts of Kyo-kun. For some reason (more than usual) something was bothering him. I was sure of it. And half of me sort of knew I was the cause. But half of me wasn't sure. _What_ could be bothering him?

I slowed down to a walk, bowing my head – deep in thought.

Then, a twig cracked in the silence, and I jumped, and began to shake in fear. _Wha-what was that?_

Another twig cracked and I began to run, away from the sound. I closed my eyes in fear and was surprised when I hit something hard and fell to the ground.

**BANG!**

I opened my eyes, trying to see through the smoke - and saw Kyo-kun.

I began to cry.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry! That was all my – " I sobbed, face in my hands.

"Calm down, Tohru. It's okay. I shouldn't have surprised you like that." I heard him say and he jumped on my lap.

I opened my eyes and looked down at him, trying to smile. I laughed at his curious expression – looking at me.

"That was you?"

"Yeah. I saw you from the roof, and was wondering where you were going. And, I didn't want something to happen to you, so I decided to follow you. I never meant to scare you."

I smiled softly.

"Kyo-kun?" I whispered after a moment of silence, looking down at him, wiping away my tears.

"Yeah?" he said, looking back at me.

"C-can you tell me what's wrong? I won't get mad, or laugh or whatever. I-I'm just worried about you. I hate to see you like this." I stuttered, whispering the last bit.

I heard him sigh.

"I'm sorry Tohru. I… know I should tell you – but it seems stupid… to me at least. And I don't want to burden you with my worries. "

I looked down at him, and frowned. I was, surprisingly, mad. I jumped up and he fell off my lap, and looked at me, and surprised me by not yelling at me for the sudden movement.

"What's wrong? What did I say?"

"It's what you didn't say!" I said, raising my voice. Something I never did. "Kyo-kun – " I said, leaning down to pick him up, and look him in the face. "I get so worried about you. And then, you say _you_ don't want to burden_ me?_ Kyo-kun, that's impossible! I care about you… so, much."

And I burst into tears.

**A/N: Next chapter up soon! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! they make an author happy!**


	4. Declaration Lane

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Four: Declaration Lane

**Kyo's POV**

I looked at her in shock.

**BANG!**

And I was back to human form.

Tohru turned around quickly, face in her hands, still crying.

I quickly turned around, and hurriedly got dressed.

When I was done, I walked around and knelt down in front of her. I cupped her chin in my hand, pulling her hands away from her face with the other.

She wouldn't look at me.

"Tohru – please – look at me?"

She was silent for a few more moments before taking a big breath, and locked her eyes with mine. I could see the pain in her eyes – and all I wanted to do was ease them.

"Tohru – I'm telling the truth. I really… truly… don't want to cause you any more pain than I already am…" I choked up at the end, and dropped her chin, looking away.

She turned my head back to her.

"Kyo-kun – please – look at me?"

I obliged and was shocked to see the warmth in her eyes – but there was still pain, hidden as best she could. She was trying to be strong for me – she was worrying about me, when she should be worrying about herself!

I stayed silent, though.

"Kyo-kun. I can't stand it when you're like this. Didn't we vow, or at least I did, to share everything with each other? To _stay together? _You're not making it easy Kyo-kun. But – I won't lose hope on you yet. Because, I will stay with you until the end – until the time when you must go away." She whispered the last part, and dropped my chin, and buried her face in her hands.

I almost smiled. _Maybe – she does care about me… should I - ? But – I don't want to hurt her! There is no easy solution…_ my smile faded.

She looked aback at me, trying to dry her tears.

"Kyo-kun? Do you… not want to stay with me? Is that why you're like this?" I saw tears forming in her eyes again.

"No! Tohru! Of course not! Don't you see?" I gasped, horrified at myself for making her think that. That was unforgivable. I was worrying her even more than I thought I had been.

"See what?"

"That – the reason I'm acting like this, is because I didn't want you to know… about me going away. Because I… didn't want to make you worry. But – it seems like I failed." I paused. "Tohru… I don't want to leave you. _I_ want to stay with you – forever…"

And, I leaned down, and kissed her.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. bu tI like to leave chiffies. PLEASE REVIEW! I want 5 of them before I update!**


	5. Feelings of Love

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Five: Feelings of Love

**Tohru's POV**

I gasped, but didn't pull away. But Kyo-kun did.

"I – I'm sorry. I shou – " he stuttered, but I surprised him, and even me, by crashing my lips back into his.

This time was his turn to be surprised.

I had never kissed anyone before, and was sure that I was offending him by my inexperience. I started to pull away, horribly embarrassed with myself, but he grabbed my head in both his hands, and kissed me back.

I put my hands on his arms, and pulled him close to me – but making sure our chests never touched. It wouldn't do well for him to turn into a cat.

Soon, our breathing became ragged, and I had to pull away. But, we rested our foreheads against each other, trying to catch our breath.

"Tohru?"

"Kyo-kun?"

We said at the same time.

"Yeah?"

We said again.

I laughed.

"You go first." Kyo-kun said. I nodded, and took a deep breath – blushing.

"Kyo-kun… I like you… a lot… and I wish you could feel the same." I said quietly, not looking at him; in fear of his reaction.

After a few minutes I got up the courage to look at him – confused and scared by his silence. When I looked up into his face – his eyes were shining, and a huge smile was on his face. I gasped in shock and awe at that smile.

"What?" I breathed.

"You. You don't know how long I've waited for you to say that. Because…. Tohru?" he paused. "I like you too."

I gasped again and buried my face in his chest – again – unthinkingly. And…

**BANG!**

He transformed into a cat.

"Oh! Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry! I'm so thoughtless today! That's three times!" I cried.

He jumped up on my lap again and rubbed against my stomach. _He was purring?_ I thought in disbelief.

"Kyo-kun?"

He looked up at me, and I was smiling softly.

"What?" he asked, quizzically.

"You're purring." I giggled.

"Huh… I guess I am." He said.

I picked him up, and gave him a kiss on his furry nose, and he licked my face. I started to giggle uncontrollably.

"I'm so happy, Kyo-kun." I whispered.

"Me too."

**A/N: I'm sorry they're all so DAMN SHORT! But, as the story progresses and we get to the lemon, it'll be longer. Please understand… and REVIEW!!!**


	6. Singing Peppermint Peaches

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Six: Singing Peppermint Peaches

**Kyo's POV**

_3 weeks later…_

It was official – I am the most _stupid_ teenage guy _alive!_

I had plenty an opportunity to be alone with Tohru, but each time - I panicked, and left her alone. She must hate me! God, I'm so _dense_ sometimes!

If that damn rat heard this he'd be mocking me. Bo doubt about that. But – I seriously don't need any fights today with him. A little strange, right? But – today – I am going to spend some alone time with Tohru – even if it kills me.

Last night, as I was lying in bed, I heard some noises coming from the bathroom. They weren't scary, or creepy, or disgusting noises – they were wonderful, because I realized, as I got closer, that someone was singing.

Tohru.

I wasn't even sure what song it was – I don't listen to music that often – but it was upbeat, and she had a wonderful voice. I couldn't believe I had never heard it before.

As I stepped before the doorway, the floor creaked loudly – as it always does – and Tohru stopped singing. It was quiet for a few moments before, I heard her walk towards the door. I didn't have enough time to run, before she was standing before me. She was dressed in a flimsy, cotton nightgown that went down to her thighs, and had lace on the bottom and up on her chest. _God, she's beautiful…_

Instantly – she blushed a deep red.

"Oh! Kyo-kun! What are you doing up so late?" she gasped. "Did I wake you? Oh! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I was so thoughtless! People are trying to sleep and – "

I put a finger over her lush, red lips - she smelled like peppermint… and peaches – and I almost groaned as I touched them – I wanted to kiss them – I wanted to –

_What's wrong with me? Am I turning into Shigure? Ahhh!_ I took a step back, horrified at myself.

"Kyo-kun? K-kyo-kun? What's the matter?" she said, looking at me – concerned and confused by my expression.

I tried to smile, but was still horrified at myself. "Nothing." I paused. "You have a wonderful voice, Tohru."

"EH?!" she gasped, panicking. "Thank you Kyo-kun! But I don't – " but I cut her off.

"You do. And – " I paused, not sure if I should say this – "will you sing for _me_ one day?"

She gasped loudly, then flushed – embarrassed all over again. "EH?!?"

I laughed. "You heard me. I'd like to hear you sing for me Tohru. Just me." I said the last two words fiercely, not understanding why I had said it like I did. Why did I feel so… possessive? What was _wrong_ with me?

She just looked at me and I was starting to get nervous, when:

Suddenly, she smiled.

"Of course, Kyo-kun." She said, and leaned up on her tiptoes and planted a quick kiss on my lips. I stifled a gasp and a groan – becoming mad at myself again for the thoughts that appeared in my mind.

"When-" she asked, "would you like me to sing for you?"

I smiled. "You pick."

She furrowed her brow in thought. "Well, you're birthday is in three weeks, but – that's mean to make you wait that long…" she muttered. "How about…." She said, looking back up at me. I shook my head.

"Birthday's perfect."

She smiled.

"Okay."

**Tohru's POV**

I went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth, after Kyo-kun had left for his room, and sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub, chin resting on my palms.

_What are these feelings I feel when you're here by my side?_

Then, the song I was singing crept out of my lips again, and I sang to myself softly,

"And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

and sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything feels like the movies

Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am…"

I stopped singing, and realized, I was crying. Then, I knew: _that_ – was the song I would sing for Kyo-kun. _My Kyo-kun._ I thought the last three words and was surprised at myself. But – I was confused also, because I didn't want to take it back – even if it was a thought. Because – I _wanted_ him to be mine – and _no one else's_.

I was surprising myself a lot tonight.

I quickly brushed my teeth, and walked to my room across the hall, snuggled under my covers, and fell asleep.

**A/N: dream lemon with Kyo in next chapter! REVIEW!!!**

**P.S. thanks to Super-Kyo for the song idea in their review! I hope you don't mind me stealing it... REVIEW!!!**


	7. Dirty Dreams

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Seven: Dirty Dreams

**Kyo's POV**

There was a slight, almost silent knock on my door. I was half-asleep.

"Nhhh…. Go away…. I'm sleeping…" I muttered, rolling over on my stomach, and burying my head under my pillows. But, someone knocked again, and I cursed, getting up to go answer it, when the door opened, and Tohru's head peeked in.

"Kyo-kun? May I come in?" she said softly, a strange glint in her eye that I didn't recognize.

I yawned, looking at my bedside, digital clock: _1:07 am_… "Tohru – it's one in the morning… I – " but, she walked in anyways, wearing only a red, silk robe.

I spluttered, my jaw dropping. She was grinning feral-like. She walked right up to me, and pushed my bare chest back onto the bed. She shrugged off her robe – to reveal sexy lace red underwear – her body making me groan and grow hard by just looking at it. But – I held back, not matter how hard I wanted to take her right then and there.

_But –what is she doing? Tohru would never do this! What - _but my thoughts were shorted out, when she jumped on top of me and kissed me in a way that should be illegal.

"Tohru…" I tried to say around her lips. "Please – what are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing Kyo?" she said, her voice alluring and sexy.

I suppressed another groan – it was taking me all my self-control to not give in. I was almost holding my own – thinking of why she – Tohru - was doing this – when she slid her hands around my back – and I didn't transform. I gasped, and she undid her bra, and I almost drooled, looking at her.

"Now, now Kyo. No gawking… Let's have some fun tonight." She said, and raked her hands down my toned, muscular chest, leaving little scratch marks. But they didn't hurt – they made me feel more hard and aroused. Her blue eyes were smoldering.

"Take me Kyo – take me!"

I lost all self-control then. I went to kiss her back when –

My alarm went off.

My eyes snapped open, and I could feel pressure on my lower half – I was on my stomach. I cursed myself – scolding me for even _dreaming_ about Tohru like that! _I was turning into a perverted old man. Like…_ I shuddered… _Shigure…_

I looked at my alarm, shutting it off, and went and grabbed my school uniform, and hurried into the bathroom, to take a shower before Tohru called me and that damn rat down for breakfast.

The warm water was relaxing. But the warm water also brought back my dream. I felt myself grow hard, and I felt myself become angry – with me, for even thinking this way about her! But I knew, that I wanted her. And badly. But – there was no way she'd ever want to…

"Kyo-kun?" called Tohru's voice through the door. "Breakfast is almost ready! Hurry or it'll get cold!"

"Alright, Tohru!" I called back, rinsing my hair and shutting off the water. "I'll be out in a few minutes!"

I heard her giggle outside the door.

I wrapped my towel around my waist, and walked to the door, and opened it, to see Tohru, walking back down the hallway, giggling. I hid a smile, and shut the door and quickly got dressed, then headed downstairs to run smack into –

"DAMN RAT!" I yelled as he threw me through the front door.

Yuki walked out the door, past me and down the lane – off to school.

"Why must you all insist on destroying my house?" Shigure sobbed, looking at the broken door, then scuffling back into the kitchen to have his breakfast.

"What happened?" Tohru asked, me as I limped back into the kitchen.

"That damn rat – " I began, my temper flaring, but Tohru reached up and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I looked at her in shock, but she just smiled. "Come on – let's have some breakfast." She grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the door.

**A/N: WOW!!! I've updated, like, 4 times today! Must be cause I have NOTHING BETTER TO DO! Arrrggghhh... oh well. At least my reviewer's/reader's will be happy! And so will I, IF YOU REVIEW!!!**


	8. School Bells Ring

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Eight: School Bells Ring

**Tohru's POV**

I walked silently with Kyo-kun to school after breakfast. He seemed to be worried – again, which only made me worry as well.

"Kyo-?" I began, again, not able to contain my worry.

He put a finger to my lips. "Later. I promise. We're going to be late." And he took my hand and we raced, laughing, to school.

**In the Classroom**

"Hi Uo-chan, Hana-chan." I said cheerily, walking to sit next to them with Kyo-kun behind me. We both took our seats, as Mayu-sensei began.

A few minutes later, a folded note fell onto my desk, with my name on the front. I looked around, but everyone else was paying attention. I put down my pencil, and unfolded the note in my lap. It read,

_Shigure told me before we left that he's off to the main estate this afternoon and will be gone for the next couple of days. You want to do something? Together I mean?_

It was Kyo-kun writing.

I looked up, and smiled at him, noticing him watching me. I nodded once. And he smiled a radiant smile, and I blushed, going back to my notes taking.

I was waiting outside the school, watching other kids leave, when Uo and Hana walked up to me.

"So, Tohru, what's with you and orange-top?" Uo said bluntly.

"EH!?" I spazzed, panicking.

"Really, Tohru, are you blind? Orange-top is crazy for you! You better chose: between him, and the Prince. Or things could get messy. I can tell." Uo said.

I spazzed more. "Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun? Messy? Like beating up each other? Oh no!" I exclaimed, my head spinning. "Yuki-kun, he doesn't like me… he couldn't…"

"But – Orange-top?"

"I – kinda can't say now Uo, Hana."

"What? Tohru? What are you talking about…?"

"Hey, Tohru. You didn't have to wait for me, you know." Said Kyo-kun, walking up behind me, Uo and Hana. Uo glared.

"What did you do to her, Orangey?" she demanded, getting right in his face.

"What – are you talking about Yankee?" he said, not backing down.

"I said – what did you do to Tohru?"

"I didn't do anything!" he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure! Why is she freaking then!?" Uo yelled right back.

"Uo, I'm not – " I tried to say. I didn't want them to fight! That would be horrible!

"Tohru! I'm worried about you!" Uo said, trying not to cry.

"Uo – what's wrong?" I stuttered, panicking again.

"Tohru! You're alone! You don't have – " she stopped. "Nevermind. I don't want to burden you. I'll be fine. Come on Hana." And she walked off.

Hana paused, looking at Kyo-kun and myself, back and forth. "Be kind to her, Kyo-kun. Don't break her heart."

And she left, leaving Kyo-kun flabbergasted. I giggled, and then grabbed his hand.

"They're just worried, Kyo-kun. Don't _you_ worry. I know you won't hurt me." I said, 100 confident. I smiled, and pulled him towards home.

**A/N: okay, sorry for the shortness, but I'll update tomorrow, I'm sure! And thanks SO much to my reviewers: Daelaeyni, Super-Kyo, Sara-girly and Pamina Rose INC. Thanks SOOOOOOO much! I love my reviewers!**


	9. Alone for an Afternoon

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Nine: Alone for am Afternoon

**Kyo's POV**

When we arrived back home, a note was pined on the front door. Tohru ripped it off and read it out loud:

"Just reminding Kyo-kun and my _precious flower_ to be good and don't' do anything that would, uh, cause complications to our lovely Tohru. Oh, and Kyo-kun, don't fight with Yuki-kun. I don't want my house destroyed when I'm gone. And please, make sure to help Tohru with whatever she wants. And I'll reward her when I get home!" Tohru was blushing like mad at his words, but she continued. "And, remember – use protection! Love, Master Shigure."

"THAT DAMN PERVERTED DOG! I'LL KILL HIM!" I yelled, and stormed inside.

"What is the stupid cat yelling about now?"

"Yuki-kun! You're home before us!" Tohru exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah, but I'm not staying. I have a Student Council retreat for the next two days. I'm just finishing packing now." He said.

"Oh! That's wonderful! You'll have fun!"

He smiled. "I'm sure I will."

And Tohru walked into the kitchen saying something about a snack, leaving me alone with that damn rat. I saw him scowling at me.

"What!?" I yelled, pissed off already.

"I heard what the perv said, but I…" he paused. "Agree with him." He leaned over and grabbed my shirt collar, "don't you dare hurt Miss Honda. Because if you do – I'll find you."

And then he walked out the front door, picking up his bags and left. I was fuming.

"Kyo-kun? What happened?" Tohru said, appearing next to me, looking very concerned.

I sighed, trying to control my anger. "Well," I began. "Nothing really. I'm just stressed. And that shouldn't last long."

She tilted her head to one side, questionably.

"Because I'm with you."

She smiled a radiant smile, and I leaned down and kissed her.

She reached up as I was about to pull away, and tangled her fingers in my hair, with surprising strength, not letting me go that easily.

I chuckled, kissing her back with force I didn't know I had. And she responded well. I began to push her backwards until she hit the wall, but I stayed far enough away so our chests didn't touch.

I was being super careful. I wouldn't be able to stand it if I transformed. I wanted to hold her - more than anything in the world.

And with that – I felt something within my break – and I collapsed on the floor.

**A/N: HAHA evil cliffie! Now review or no update!**


	10. Painful Tragedy

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Ten: Painful Tragedy

**Tohru's POV**

"Kyo-kun!" I screamed, dropping to the floor. I shook him, but he writhed in pain, crying out. "Oh, goodness! Help! Someone!" I cried.

The front door slammed open, and I heard a voice call out,

"Toooohrrrruuu!"

"Momiji-kun!" I cried, as he walked in. He stopped and looked at Kyo-kun, shocked. "Go call Hatori! Call anyone! Please! Hurry!"

"I'm on it Tohru!" he called, and raced out the door. "I'll bring help in a few minutes! Hold on Kyo!"

It was a long few minutes.

I was crying uncontrollably when Hatori, Shigure and Ayame came running in.

"Back up, Tohru!" Hatori said fiercely, "He's in great pain. Shigure – Ayame, help me carry him outside!"

"What's wrong with him!" I cried, rushing after them. They set Kyo-kun down in the yard, and I knelt down, opposite Hatori, my mouth covered in horror at what I was seeing.

Kyo-kun's face was contorted in a mask of pure pain and torture. He was writhing on the ground, crying out, like he was on fire.

"Aya, Shigure! Hold him down!" Hatori commanded. Shigure and Ayame knelt down – Shigure held his wrists – Ayame his ankles.

"Ha'ri! Please! Tell me what's happening to him!" I cried, tears pouring down my face.

"I'm not sure!" he cried, sounding scared. I stopped crying and looked at him, astonished. "But… I think he's trying to get rid of it…. His other form…"

"What!?" I screamed, horrified.

Suddenly, he stopped shaking, and fell limp in the ground. Then he screamed, a wailing sound, and I could suddenly hear what no one else could: his heart slowing down.

"Kyo-kun! Please! Stop it! Don't leave me!" I cried, kneeling down beside him. "Hold on Kyo-kun! Fight! Don't let it win!"

I looked at Hatori – my eyes wild. "Do something! Save him!"

Ha'ri has tears in his eyes – and so did Ayame and Shigure. "What – " I began, scared.

"There is not much we can do Tohru. This is internal. He has to fight this battle. Alone." Hatori said.

"No!" I sobbed and collapsed, onto his chest holding him tight.

He didn't transform.

But – at that moment, I didn't care. I just wanted my Kyo-kun to be okay – curse and all. But, if the curse really was broken – would I cost Kyo-kun his life?

**A/N: hahahahahaha I'm so evil to leave a cliffie like that! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! Okay, REVIEW!! If I don't' get at least 5-7, I'm not updating! So, TELL PEOPLE TO REVIEW!!! Thanks honey bunches of oats!**


	11. Fighting the Demon Inisde

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Eleven: Fighting the Demon Inside

**Kyo's POV**

_The pain was immense – and there were voices, oh horrible voices - taunting me. Saying horrible things. _

_"She doesn't love you, you monster…" one said fiercely. "She feels sorry for you… she pities you… How could she love you?"_

_"No! No she does! I know it!" I screamed back, pitifully. I was having trouble convincing myself of that fact – so it wasn't surprising that I couldn't convince the voice._

_"Liar. You're pathetic. You think someone like you could ever be loved? You're just the stupid cat – who ruins the lives of everyone around you. How could you destroy poor defenseless Tohru's heart? You're a monster!" said another._

_"Yes, you will hurt her so much, it couldn't possibly hurt any more. You're going to make her never pity you again."_

_"NO!" I screamed, struggling under the overwhelming control of the voices. "I will not let you make me hurt Tohru! I won't-_

"LET YOU!" I yelled, springing upwards, and looking at five very worried, relieved and shocked faces: Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Momiji and… Tohru…

She burst into tears and hugged me tight sobbing into my chest. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, murmuring,

"Shh… shh… it's alright… I'm alright…" But she just cried harder.

**Later that Night**

I laid Tohru down on her bed, prying her fists from my shirt, and kissed her forehead, before walking out of her room, and went downstairs to talk to Hatori. He was waiting.

I sat down next to Shigure, Ayame on my other side. I looked at them – they had strange expressions on their faces.

"What!?" I demanded.

Shigure looked at Hatori before asking,

"What's up between you and our little flower?"

"Why?" I asked, my voice and eyes guarded.

"Because. You're little episode there – could've put her in danger. You have yet to fully understand what the cat's true form's spirit can do. You could've killed her."

**Tohru's POV**

What? He could've killed me? I gasped to myself, What was wrong with him! Hatori! Say something, I must know! I thought, panicking, then his voice wafted up the stairs where I was crouched, still, on the landing.

"The cat's spirit has great control over the person it possesses – and it can only transform, without the beads on. But – you know this. What you do not know, is that, the reason for your confinement, originally, is to keep you from becoming overwhelmed – overpowered – overtaken by the beast, and hurt people. But, Akito decided not to wait until you showed signs of this behavior. He wanted to 'collar the cat'. And the rest of us had hoped that Tohru could've saved you before you became, overwhelmed. But, Kyo – you may not have an option anymore… there might be not a lot of time left before you are completely overcome."

I gasped out loud, not thinking about them hearing me – I was shocked, and terrified. What will happen to Kyo-kun? I then realized, that I wasn't terrified for myself. No – I was scared for Kyo-kun. I was chilled to the bone.

I heard some movement downstairs, and Shigure called,

"Tohru?"

And I fainted, falling down the stairs and into Kyo-kun's arms.

**A/N: HAHA!!! I'm so mean…. REVIEW or no update!**


	12. Thrashing Voices

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Twelve: Thrashing Voices

**Kyo's POV**

"Tohru?" Shigure called, and I got up and walked to the bottom of the stairs to see Tohru faint. I rushed up and caught her before she could seriously hurt herself.

"Tohru!" I cried, horrified, "Tohru! You okay? Wake up! Tohru!"

Then, a deep growl came from within my throat, and a voice said in my head, "_Kill her, she's weak, she has no chance against you…"_

"No!" I said, struggling, and almost fell to the floor, Tohru still in my arms. Hatori grabbed her thoughtlessly, into his arms – and he didn't transform. Hatori didn't seem to notice though. He was too preoccupied with keeping her away from me. And who could blame him? I _was_ a monster!

I held my head in my hands, trashing, and crying out – fighting a war within myself.

"_Just kill her… kill her… KILL HER!"_

"No, no, no, NO! Leave me alone!" I cried, and fell to my knees, still thrashing, the pain and words in my head getting harsher and harder to deny.

"_Shut up you stupid boy… you will be overcome soon… by me! And there will be no going back…"_ the voice said harshly, almost sneering, in my head.

"No… NO!" I moaned. "Stop it… please... just stop it… STOP IT!"

"K-kyo-kun?" I heard a voice… Tohru's… next to my head, where I was thrashing on the floor… sounding very concerned and scared.

"NO! Tohru! Get away! I'll hurt you – I'll – " I cried, trying to tell her I was dangerous. She wasn't getting it.

"Kyo-kun, please! What's wrong! Please! I can help!" she cried, and I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"NO!" I screamed, and the voice took over, and my arm lashed out, sending her flying into the wall.

**Tohru's POV**

"Kyo-kun, please! What's wrong! Please! I can help!" I cried, and I put my hand gently on his shoulder, trying to comfort him – to ease his pain.

"NO!" he yelled and his arm swung out with unbelievable force, sending me flying into the wall. I lay, slumped, on the floor, gasping, and holding my head, trying to sit up.

Momiji rushed over to me, and frantically tried to help me up. "Tohru! Come on! We have to get out of here! Kyo's gone mad!" he cried, scared.

Just then, Yuki-kun appeared in the doorway.

"What are Hatori and Aya – " he began, but saw me look at him, with scared, frightened eyes, and he looked down at Kyo-kun, who was still trashing on the floor, yelling, "NO! STOP IT!"

A fierce look came over his eyes and he pushed in front of Ayame and Shigure, to prepare for a fight with Kyo-kun.

"What did you do!? You _stupid cat!?_" he yelled, louder and angrier than I had ever heard him.

"Come on Tohru, come on!" Momiji insisted, getting more scared and anxious now. But, I couldn't have moved, even if I wanted too – I was paralyzed with fear, and my right leg hurt really bad.

"Momiji-kun…" I whispered feebly. "My ankle." And last thing I heard was Momiji-kun calling out, "Ha'ri! Help! Tohru!" before blacking out. And I knew no more.

**Yuki's POV**

"What did you do!? You _stupid cat!?_" I yelled, my voice reverberating around the house.

Kyo didn't answer me; he just writhed in pain on the floor.

"Come on Tohru, come on!" Momiji insisted from behind me, and I heard her whisper something, before Momiji called out, scared, "Ha'ri! Help! Tohru!"

I spun around, scared, and horrified, seeing her black out. And, I turned back to Kyo to see do a drop kick, and I fell sprawling to the ground.

"STUPID CAT!" I yelled, jumping on top of him, and began beating him to a pulp.

"Yuki! He's not himself!" Shigure called.

"I don't CARE! He hurt Miss Honda!" I screamed, punching him in the jaw with so much force, it sent him flying back into the stairs. He got up, wiping blood from his mouth – bloodlust in his eyes.

"You're dead you damn rat!" said a deep, menacing, un-kyo-like voice. For once – I was scared of him. "You got in the way – so you must die."

And he launched himself at me full force and we landed nastily on the stairs.

"YOU – STUPID – CAT!" I yelled, and pulled him up by his shirt collar, "you'll _pay_ for hurting Miss Honda! You hear me!?"

"Yeah…" he said, his voice all low and raspy; his pupils narrowed to vertical, black slits. "I hear yah… and you're going to – " but he cut himself off and wrenched himself out of my grasp. He cried out, falling to the floor, yelling, "No! I won't! I can't! NO, NO! STOP IT!"

I stopped and looked at him in shock. "What is _wrong_ with him!?"

Hatori stumbled back into the room, looking quite shaken. "Hatori – what?"

"Shigure, Yuki – grab Kyo and bring him outside. Ayame – Haru, hurry and take Tohru to the hospital. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong."

**A/N: hahahahaha!!! I'm sooo mean aren't I? REVIEW!!! Or you won't know what happens!**


	13. Pain of a Different Kind

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Thirteen: Pain of a Different Kind

**Kyo's POV**

I was slightly aware that I was being carried somewhere. I was still thrashing, and I knew I wasn't making it easier for them, whomever was carrying me; when they set me down and I felt the grass under me.

I then heard, some more people rush past, one crying out, "Tohru! Hold on! Is she breathing? Oh, God! Hatori!"

I cried out, inside me, "What!? Tohru? Not – not – "

"Shut up you monster. You did that to her. You threw her against the wall. Now, I hope you'll be happy when she dies." Said the voice.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled out loud, trying to dispel the voice. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I began to thrash again, as if I could physically get rid of the voice. But – I knew it was futile.

"I'm apart of you Kyo. I'm the cat's spirit's true form. And you will bow to me. Either willingly, or by force. Now – be a good boy and do as I say."

"NO! I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU!"

Hatori's voice floated over my consciousness. "Here." His voice said, but I couldn't see him. My eyes were screwed shut, as more pain ravished my mind. "Shigure, make him take this. It's mind sedative, It should calm him - for now. We need to take him to the Main House, but – "

Momiji's voice called out more frightened than ever. "Ha'ri!"

"Just give it to him! Three pills an hour." And I heard footsteps running off, a car door slam, wheels skid and nothing more.

"Take this Kyo – " said Yuki – tension in his voice. "And I'll kill you later – when you're you."

And he wrenched my mouth open, shoved the pills down my throat – and I felt a numbing sensation, and everything went black and silent.

**Hatori's POV**

I drove frantically, Momiji almost sobbing in the back, was crooning softly to Tohru, petting her head, as she broke out in a cold sweat – her breathing ragged.

"Ha'ri! What's wrong with her?" he cried.

"I have only an idea. But – I think something in her snapped, when Kyo hit her. Something she's been holding on to for a while. I'm not sure what it is, but – we need to get her in a stable condition, and let her mind work this out. That's all we can do I think. Oh – and keep Kyo away from her."

"Why? What - what happened back there? With Kyo?" Haru said. "What was wrong with him?"

"It was the cat's spirit, fighting back – trying to win over the beads and take control of Kyo. I can only guess who could have provoked this. I never thought Akito would stoop so low. But – things he does never cease to amaze me."

**A/N: I know short, but someone wanted me to update! ****Cough****Daelaeyni****cough.**** So, the next chapter will be up really soon and will hopefully will be longer! Because hopefully, I'll have more time to work on it. Mmmkay? REVIEW!!!**


	14. Confrontation

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Fourteen: Confrontation

**Kyo's POV**

_2 days later…_

I had woken up, in the Main house, in Akito's chambers. He was sitting next to me. I looked up, and narrowed my eyes, backing away from him hurriedly.

"Wha-what am I _doing_ here?!

"Why hello, _monster_. Glad for you to join me." Akito sneered, his lips curling back against his teeth.

"I said: _what am I doing here?_"

There was a loud sap – and my face burned. Akito had hit me.

"You are worthless, monster!" he yelled, picking me up by my collar and slamming me against the wall. "You think you can defy me? Your GOD? Huh!?" Akito yelled, "You think you and that _bitch_ could go against me! I told her to stay out of it – or she will be punished. Looks like you've punished her for me. I'll thank you, once she dies." He cackled maniacally.

"I guess it's also thanks to you that I am in charge – after all – the cat is out of the Zodiac, because the cat is the one who cursed us all. It seems fit for the cat to be _punished_ for its crime." He laughed again. "You think you can take away my Junnishi** (A/N: I wasn't sure how to spell it. If someone knows, put it in his or her review and I'll fix it! Thanks!) **from me? You, and that little bitch think you can free yourselves?!" Akito mocked. "Well dream on, monster, because you only have a few days left."

"D-days?!" I yelled, outraged. "Why!?"

"Your little stunt with Tohru – she'll be lucky if she's not paralyzed! But, like I care about that little bi-"

"DON'T CALL HER THAT!" I yelled, my will to hold back snapping, and I ripped my shirt from his grip and threw him across the room, his back shattering a vase of wilting flowers. I stood there, huffing and puffing, holding my fists at my sides, when Akito drew himself up, and said,

"See, this is what I'm talking about, monster, You have no self control. You could hurt somebody dear to you… oh, wait, _that's already happened_. First, your mother, then, Tohru's mother – "

I interrupted him in shock. "How did you know – " But he went right on.

"And now, Tohru."

"NO!" I cried, slumping to my knees, fists on my head in anguish.

I felt Akito kneel down beside me. He laughed. "Your last path is to go into your confinement early – before you graduate. Then, that horrible little cat's voice inside your head will be gone – and you can no longer hurt anyone.

"Now, to me, that seems fair – actually more than fair – that seems like a blessing. For in your confinement – the cat's spirit can't control you. You be free – of the voice, but you'll be mine until you die."

I looked up at him, tears streaming down my face.

"What do you say? The price for the voice going away – is for you to never see the outside world again. I'll give you two days to think it over. Now- be gone before I change my mind."

**Tohru's POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed – and my head hurt really badly. I put my hand to my temple, but only to feel tubes and wires everywhere. My eyes shot open and looked around. I tried to sit up, but found that I was strapped down – I couldn't move the lower part of my body. It hurt really bad to even try.

Everyone was around my bedside: Yuki, Shigure, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Rin, Ayame, Kagura, and Hatori. Everyone except, Kureno, and… Kyo.

Everyone let out a unanimous gasp of relief when my eyes opened.

"Toooohhhhhhhrrruuuu!" Momiji cried, running to my bedside.

"Sissy?" said Kisa quietly, following him, Hiro following her. He just stared at me, until Kisa hit him in the side with her elbow.

"Hey… woman…" he muttered.

"Hello, Hiro – everyone." I said, brightly, trying to smile – but knowing by Kyo's absence, this couldn't be good.

It was silent for a few moments – scary silent – like they all knew something I didn't.

Suddenly, Hatori pushed them all out, Momiji, and Kisa last. He shut the door, after calling a nurse, and whispering something to her. She nodded, and he came over to my bedside.

"How are you feeling Tohru?" he said, like, it didn't matter what my answer was; he already knew.

"Hatori – what's wrong with me?" I whispered, suddenly scared, but I looked him in the eye.

He knelt down at my bedside, set his clipboard on my sheets, and put his hands over his eyes, and I heard him sob.

"H-hat-t-ori?" I stuttered, horrified. I had never seen him cry.

"Tohru – there are a lot things wrong with you."

I didn't respond. When he looked up, I was smiling softly. He looked astonished.

"I – I'm not scared Hatori, if that's why you don't want to tell me what's wrong with me. I just want you to understand, that I will take it, and deal with it. Just tell me. I'll be okay." I said.

"I – I know you can take it, Tohru – the part about your injuries. It's just – some other things I need to tell you, that I don't want to." He said.

My eyes opened wide, instinctively, knowing. "What happened to Kyo?"

"He's gone, Tohru. None of us, will ever see him again."

**A/N: alright, I took this story back off hiatus, so I'll be updating a lot, like I was before. Just wanted to let you know. AND to leave you with a huge, evil, major CLIFFIE!!!! Hahahaha!! Review or no new chapter!**

**With love,**

**Fenna (A.k.a. xXKyoandFangXx)**


	15. Diagnosis

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Fifteen: Diagnosis

**Tohru's POV**

I gasped, my eyes thrown wide, and my hands flew towards my face.

"Gone!?" I cried, tears streaming down my face, "No! Hatori! No!"

I closed my eyes, sobbing, and I felt someone's hands pull mine away from my face. I looked up into Yuki-kun's eyes, which, were swollen.

"Yuk-" I began, but he put his finger to my lips, and a tear fell slowly down his cheek.

"Miss Honda. I am appalled at what that monster did to you. It's a good thing he's gone. Or I would've killed him by now." Yuki-kun vowed.

"Wha-what did he do to me?" I asked, not sure, now, if I wanted to know the answer.

Hatori answered, "You hurt your back pretty badly. You're lucky that your spine didn't fracture. But, your hips are very bruised. You'll be bed bound for more than a month, at least. I braced your lower body so to not bruise or knock anything out of place – you were really banged up for a while. We had to do a few surgeries on your back and hips, so you could walk again. There'll be some physical therapy, but I'm sure you'll do fine."

Yuki-kun had grabbed hold onto my hand as Hatori said this – and my eyes had grown wide in shock at the extent of damages I had received. I looked up at Yuki-kun, and his teeth were clamped shut – as if to hold in his anger.

"Calm." I said, reaching up with my other hand, to pull his cheek down to me. "Please. I'll be all right. I promise."

Yuki-kun nodded and slowly smiled. Then, his face became serious. "But that still doesn't excuse what he did to you."

"I'm sure… Kyo… is…." I gasped. "Wait! You never said what happened to him!"

"Tohru – "Yuki-kun said. "He went into his confinement early. Akito gave him the choice and he chose to run away, instead of apologizing and working to atone for what he did. He always runs away from his problems." He spat. "But – I'm not going to leave you. Not like he did. I promise."

I smiled up at him fondly. "Thank you, Yuki-kun."

"You're welcome, Honda-san."

I smiled.

"If you're done here, Yuki, I need everyone to leave. Tohru needs her rest. Everyone can visit tomorrow."

"No."

Hatori did a double take, and so did I.

"I said I wasn't leaving her. And I meant it." Yuki-kun said fiercely.

"Yuki-kun. You need your sleep! You have school tomorrow!" I protested.

"Shhh…." Yuki-kun said, putting his finger to my lips. "You are the one who needs to sleep. I'll stay here, tonight, and I'll be back tomorrow after school. And, Miss Uotani and Miss Hanajima need to know. So, I'll deliver the news. I'll go easy on them. I promise."

"Should I let the others in to say good-night?" asked Hatori.

Yuki-kun and he looked at me. "Yes." I said.

And Hatori opened the door.

**A/N: I couldn't put the rest into this chapter. I wanted to next to possibly be longer, but it's going to get interesting, b/c…. I'M NOT GOING TO TELL YOU! YOU HAVE TO READ AND SEE! MWAHAHAHA!! So, please REVIEW!!!**

**With love,**

**Fenna**


	16. Akito's Will Is Law

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Sixteen: Akito's Will Is Law

**Kyo's POV**

I approached Akito, head bowed.

"Yes, monster? Have you decided your fate?" he sneered.

"Yes. I have."

There was a pause.

"And?"

"I have decided to take up your offer. I will go into my confinement early."

"Wise choice, monster." Akito said.

"You won't need anything to take with you, so there is no need to go back to that Dog's house, and since no one wants to see you to say goodbye, you have no need to even try to see them at all. So, right this way."

And he got up and I followed him into a side room, off of his chambers, and down dark stairs, into a cell, in which I would live in – until the end of my days.

**Tohru's POV**

There was no denying it – at least to myself; I was miserable. And, if I was being truly truthful – it was because Kyo-kun, wasn't here with me, helping me get better.

I didn't blame him - not at all. Because I knew – that what he did, wasn't 'him'. It wasn't the Kyo-kun I knew. It wasn't _even_ Kyo-kun. Nowhere's near the man I loved. And, I was heartbroken to be without him. I know, it sounds selfish. But – didn't he tell me once, that it was alright to be selfish, once in a while. Well, I figured, this would be _my_ 'once in a while'. Because I loved him – with all my heart. And I would wait for him – forever.

I heard a small knock on my door, and I looked up, to see Momiji hop in, Hatori following behind, holding a clipboard.

"Hi, Tohru!" Momiji said happily. "How'yah feeling today?"

I was about to respond, but Hatori turned Momiji back around and steered him towards the door.

"Aww! What I do?" he wined.

"Momiji." Hatori warned.

"Fine." He huffed, bouncing out the door. "Cya later Tohru!"

Hatori shut the door – his face grave, and walked over to me, glancing at Yuki-kun's sleeping form by my bedside.

He shook him awake.

"Yuki – I need a moment alone with Tohru. Medical business." He said.

Yuki started to protest – he had stayed with me everyday, before and after school, and at night. I felt horrible – having him worry so much over me, because I knew he blamed Kyo-kun for my injury. Yuki-kun helped me for all my physical therapy sessions, and the pain. But – I had given up on trying to convince Yuki-kun of it not being the real Kyo-kun's fault – that was the one thing he wouldn't listen to me about.

I interrupted him. "Yuki-kun, please. I'll be all right. Please, don't fret any more over me. It wouldn't be fair."

"Miss Honda. I – " he began, but Hatori saw an opportunity and took it, steering Yuki-kun, like he had done to Momiji, out the door. Before Yuki-kun could get a word in edgewise, he shut the door in his face and pulled down the blinds.

"Hatori – is – is something wrong?" I asked, suddenly, scared.

He sat down in Yuki-kun's vacant seat, put his head in his hand, and began to sob.

"Hatori!" I cried, going to throw my covers off.

"No, Tohru." He said, looking up. "I'm sorry – but I have some horrible news. Orders from Akito. I am to – erase your memories of Kyo and all the Sohmas."

**A/N: hahahaha! I'm so evil you won't know the reason until the next update! SO: review!!!!!!!! Pwease? And I promise to update ASAP. As long as I get reviews! So, yeah.**


	17. Losing Memories

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Seventeen: Losing Memories

**Hatori's POV**

_Flashback_

Akito had summoned me from the hospital, earlier that morning. He said it was urgent that he speak with me. Little did I know, that this meeting would forever wound my heart; more so than what happened with Kana. Because, I knew, that even though Kana wasn't able to fully save me – I foolishly had hoped, that this young girl named Tohru Honda, would.

When I arrived at his chambers, I knocked and the door slid open soundlessly. Akito walked away to sit in the corner of the room, by the window; his body draped lazily over the furniture.

"Yes, Akito?" I said.

He acted like he didn't hear me. I sighed and waited. It was no use trying to get his attention when he was like this. I waited a few more moments and then, he spoke.

"I want you to erase Tohru Honda's memory of all the Sohma's – the last three years of her life – gone. I want you to erase every Sohma's memory of her as well. I want it to be as if she never interfered in our lives. This is her punishment – for trying to take away what is rightfully mine, and for loving that _monster_; who had no right to fall in love."

"Why Akito?" I asked.

"DO I NEED TO GIVE YOU A MORE OBVIOUS REASON? AS LONG AS SHE REMEMBERS SHE IS A THREAT TO US!" he screamed, picking up and flower pot and breaking it in anger. "I cannot believe I let myself keep her with us. She is no longer useful to me – seeing as she failed - so she must be disposed of."

"Akito – I don't think I can do that." I said.

He looked at me angrily and stomped up to me, pulling me down to his eye level and snarled, "Do you want me to have her killed, instead?"

"No."

"Then _erase her memory!"_

I nodded. "Fine. It's against my better judgment, but fine. But I won't like it."

"I never said you had to."

_End Flashback_

**Tohru's POV**

I gasped, and began to cry.

"Hatori! Why! No!" I cried, not sure what to say first – I was so upset.

Yuki-kun heard my cries, and burst through the door.

"Hatori! Miss Honda! What's wrong! What happened!"

I just continued to cry.

"Hatori! What did you say?" he demanded.

Hatori shook his head. "I'm sorry Yuki – but that is classified between myself and my patient."

Yuki-kun _growled._ "You better tell me right now or I'll – "

"Yuki-kun. Please. Stop." I whispered, my voice getting stronger as I spoke. "I'm fine. Please you don't have to worry. But, please. I still need to speak with Hatori for a moment. We'll call you in when we're done."

Yuki-kun stared at me, the nodded stiffly. He turned around and walked out. I could tell – he was hurt. And I instantly felt awful.

"Hatori – can, you at least tell me, why?"

He sighed and repeated to me what Akito had told him, earlier that morning. I was speechless.

Slowly, I nodded. "I guess, I deserve it." I said, tears leaking over. "I mean – I wasn't able to save any of you – most of all, Kyo-kun." I sobbed the last word.

Hatori just looked at me.

"But, please. Don't tell the others just yet. I – know I don't have it in me to say goodbye. Just – let me go by myself. Okay?"

He nodded. "You don't deserve this." He said slowly. "You don't."

I smiled weakly. "I'm not so sure about that – I meddled, and this is my price. And please, don't feel bad Hatori – it's your job. I understand; and none of you can defy Akito. He's your God. I can try to understand that at least." I smiled.

"We'll do in tomorrow, when Yuki and everyone's at school. Would that be easier?"

"Yes." I said. "Thank you. Hatori."

**A/N: I am soooooo mean! Heh. I love it. But, there's a lot more in store for this! Don't forget to keep reading! And it'll get a lot better. I promise. REVIEW!!!**


	18. New Life Unknown

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Eighteen: New Life Unknown

**Tohru's POV**

I sat in bed, thinking, and thinking – trying not to second-guess my decision to let Hatori erase my memories. I knew that it wasn't what I wanted – I didn't want to forget them; everyone, and especially the man I loved.

I felt like, it would rip my soul, my heart, by _being_ apart if I were to ever forget him – Kyo-kun. I felt like he was a part of me – even if we hadn't had that much time to be together before my accident. But, I try to remind myself that I should be grateful that we had anytime at all. That's a blessing in itself – even if it didn't come out the way I hoped.

It felt like my whole world was falling apart – everything I had grown attached to was going to be taken away. There was this horrible ache in my chest – right above my heart – that wouldn't go away. I made Yuki-kun go home that night. I told him, that I wanted to be alone for one night. I felt guilty, seeing his concerned and confused face, but he didn't argue. He smiled, and left, and I cried.

I cried for many things.

I cried for loss of my new family; I cried for a loss of a love; I cried for a loss of a life. But most of all, I cried for losing my future – the one I wanted so much, it hurt. I couldn't stand it.

Yuki-kun came back in the morning, all smiles, happy to see me as always. I smiled back brightly – but to me it seemed, my smile wasn't all that bright.

I guess he had other things on his mind – because he didn't notice my reserveness. He had no idea how much it was taking me not to break down and cry; to tell him everything. But – I knew I couldn't. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing his reaction.

I knew it was selfish of me to take advantage of Hatori this way – to make him take them away when no one was around – so that I wouldn't have to say goodbye.

Because, I knew, that goodbyes are really hard to say, when you know you're never going to see that person again.

"Hello, Miss Honda. How are we feeling?" Yuki-kun said, taking his seat next to my bedside.

"Hello." I murmured, looking down at my folded hands on my lap. "I'm okay."

We talked aimlessly for a while, before Hatori came.

When I saw him, I was terrified, and that expression must've shown on my face – for Yuki-kun looked very alarmed.

"What's going on?"

"Yuki. Isn't it time for you to be off to school?" Hatori said.

Yuki-kun glared. I didn't dare myself to say anything – knowing that my voice might break, giving me away.

When Yuki-kun didn't answer, Hatori dragged him by the arm and out the door – he pulled down the blinds and locked it.

"Hey! Hatori! What was that for! Let me back in!" Yuki-kun yelled, pulling on the door handle, rattling it.

Hatori sat down in Yuki-kun's empty chair. He sighed.

"Before I do this – are you sure you don't want to tell anyone?"

I nodded. "It would be – too hard… to say goodbye. I… wouldn't be able to handle it."

He nodded. "I think you're a very brave girl, to agree to this. But, I'll be the only one – aside from Akito and Kyo, who will remember you."

"Kyo-kun will… remember?" I gasped.

"Yes. I don't know why Akito has not chosen him to be included. I think he wants to torture him with his memories of you."

My eyes grew wide in shock and horror. "No!" I gasped.

He paused, the rattling on the door had stopped.

"We'll have to do this quick. Yuki heard, he's going to get a key."

"Wait - just promise me. That you won't let Kyo-kun suffer. Because I'm doing this – for him." I said, sobbing.

He hesitated. "I'm sorry, Tohru. Akito – "

I sobbed harder. "I u-nder-der-stan-d." I hiccupped. "He's your God. You can't go against him. But try. That's all I ask. Please."

Hatori slowly nodded.

He put his palm op to my eyes, and the last thing I heard was the door slamming open – Yuki-kun crying: "NO!" – and I would remember no more.

**A/N: next chapter is going to be three years in the future! (the plot line, not actually 3 years) And, it'll be called, "A Fateful Meeting". So, review if you wanna read it!**


	19. A Fateful Meeting

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Nineteen: A Fateful Meeting

**Tohru's POV**

_Three years later…_

"Uo-chan!" I exclaimed, excited to se her, as always. We stayed best friends, even after high school. Same as Hana-chan. Hana-chan still lives at home, and Uo-chan lives in an apartment the next block over from mine, in the west side of town. I own a small florist shop, and Uo works for me. It's a happy, carefree, successful business – and Hana-chan visits us often. She works for a photography company; she takes pictures for weddings, birthdays, special occasions. You name it, she's photographed it.

"Hey, Tohru!" he said, smiling big, walking in the store, tying on her green apron.

"Okay." I said clapping my hands together. "We have a lot of work to do today! A nice lady is having a retirement party and she wants over fifty flower arrangements!" I said.

"Uggghhh…" Uo groaned. "Are you serious? That many? God, my hands will fall off!"

I laughed, and we walked back into the back room, to the greenhouse, where we kept all the flowers, fresh on the plant. Uo grabbed a pair of scissors, I grabbed the vases, and we set to work.

_Four hours later…_

"Whew!" Uo-chan gasped, wiping her brow with her mud-stained glove, leaving a streak of mud on her forehead. She looked at me as I stared at her, trying not to laugh at her. I couldn't hold it in, so I did anyways.

"Haha!" I laughed, pointing at her face.

"What! Is there something on my face?" she exclaimed in horror, and pulled out her compact and gasped at her reflection, and then laughed right along with me. Before me knew it – we couldn't breathe, we were laughing so hard. Then, the front bell rang above the door and we looked up to see a kid our age – with bright orange hair.

"Hey there Orangetop." Uo snickered softly, behind her hand.

"Uo-chan!" I hissed. "Be nice!" then I turned to him, as he was browsing through the isles of cut flowers and said brightly. "Hello and welcome sir – to Honda Flowers!"

I elbowed Uo-chan in the side. "Hey!" she exclaimed, looking at me – looking at her pointedly. "Oh! How can we be of service today?" she said, almost through gritted teeth – like she wanted to say something else. I didn't understand it.

He looked up, and looked at us both in surprise – like he recognized us; or something. But then, it turned to confusion. Like, _he_ didn't understand his recognition.

"I – uh… I'm just looking, really…" he muttered, looking at some orange tiger lilies.

I smiled, looking from his hair to the color of the flowers – they matched! Then, something clicked: it also matched mom's hair. Huh.

I barely noticed Uo-chan walk into the back room – I was absorbed in thinking of his hair. _What am I doing? Analyzing his hair?_ I shook myself out of it, embarrassed at myself.

I walked over to him, intent on helping him find something. He must be here for someone – no young man went into flower shops for _fun_.

"You know," I said, and he jumped, not realizing my presence at his side. "If there's a specific flower you're looking for, I'm sure we have it! If not, we can order some straight away! Is there someone you specifically had in mind? A girlfriend? Sister? Mother? Friend? Wife?" I asked, trying to help.

I was surprising myself – being all bold, prodding into his life. But, I was starting to feel like my questions were out of line – he was just staring at me.

"Uh, I'm sorry." I said, bowing. "You must want to shop alone. But – if you do need any help, don't hesitate to ask!" I said, and smiled. He almost gasped, and I tilted my head sideways, confused. "What?" I asked.

He shook his head, as if to clear his thoughts from something he didn't want to think about. Then, he smiled. It was a radiant smile – it took my breath away.

"Yeah, I do have someone in mind. But not a wife – do you think I'm that old?" he chuckled.

"Eh?! Oh no sir! I'm sorry! It's just – " I stammered, embarrassed at my mistake. Of _course _he couldn't be married! He looks the same age as me.

He shook his head. "No. Don't worry about it. It's fine. But – may I ask you your opinion on… these?"

I hadn't realized we had been walking – roaming the store as we talked. I looked down at the flowers we had stopped by. Sunflowers.

"Oh! Gosh, these are my _favorite_ flowers! You know, my mom loved them too. My father and her planted them in our small yard before I was born – to symbolize that there love bloomed like the sun. They grew and grew and grew. I was fascinated by them when I was little, and was always angry when the birds would attack it – for the seeds. It made me sad that such a wonderful flower could be destroyed, but I guess, all things can be destroyed."

He had stared at me while I had spoken – but he seemed too be listening.

"But mom's gone now. So is dad. He died when I was little and mom died in a car accident six years ago, in May. She had orange hair – like yours." I said, staring off somber then laughing.

He looked at me – his face stricken.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I said, looking at him with concern. "Are you alright? You look sick!"

"Wha-what's your name?" he stammered.

"Huh? Oh, it's Tohru. Tohru Honda."

His eyes widened in shock and he took a step back from me, almost knocking over a tub filled with water lilies.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But I have to go. Sorry to have wasted your time." He muttered the last part, and practically ran out of the store, never looking back.

_I never even got his name…_

**Kyo's POV**

"Huh? Oh, it's Tohru. Tohru Honda." She said, and my eyes widened in shock, horror and disbelief. _No! This can't be her! No!_ I took a step back, almost knocking over a tub filled with water lilies.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. But I have to go. Sorry to have wasted your time." I muttered, and ran out of the store – never looking back.

I ran and ran and ran down the sidewalk, huffing and puffing – I couldn't breathe. I slowly slowed down, until I was slowly walking, hand in my hair, and looking up at the blue sky.

"What was I thinking? Going in a store named 'Honda Flowers'! Why didn't it click that it could've been _her_ daughter? God, I'm so stupid!" I walked over to an empty bench on the sidewalk, lost in my thoughts.

_I finally get out – Akito's dead – the curse is broken, and I meet her. Is Kyoko trying to tell me something? Or is she punishing me for not saving her – by showing me what I messed up? Oh, God! What do I do?_

I sat there for an immeasurable amount of time – until the sky began to darken maybe – when she walked past me. She stopped, doing a double-take, and walked up before me. I had ducked my head – scared and embarrassed.

"Hey!" she said cheerily. "Are you okay? I didn't upset you earlier, did I? I'm so sorry if I did! I – "

"Shut up."

I stopped, my mouth hanging open in shock. "O-ok-kay." She stuttered, hurt, and embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone now." She backed away from me, pulling her coat tighter. It was a cool late fall day. But, I wasn't cold, as always. She began to walk away, looking once back at me, and walked not twenty paces before I got up, and ran after her, grabbing her wrist.

"Oh!" she gasped, spinning around in shock and surprise, her eyes wide and scared. She probably thought I was a pervert or something – out to get her. I hated myself for making her think that.

"Look. I'm sorry. For running away like that. Your name, just uh… startled me."

"My… name?" she asked, confused, tilting her head to the side, looking at me intently.

"Yeah, but nevermind. It's not important." I muttered.

She looked at me funny. "You shouldn't say that, then say nevermind. It's rude." But then she smiled. "Why were you sitting there all alone?"

"Uh… thinking, and stuff… I guess." I muttered.

"You guess? _You_ don't know?" she laughed – a musical twinkling laugh. "Well, where are you going now?"

I wasn't sure. "Uh. I guess I'll go home. It's late."

"Yes." She agreed. "Where do you live?"

"Magnolia Lane, a small apartment there, on the third floor."

She just stared at me.

"What?"

"When did you move in?" she asked.

"Uh, yesterday." I replied, wondering why she was asking me that.

"I live on the second floor. That's funny. I knew Mrs. Okaian had moved out, but I never knew someone would move in so fast!" She laughed, surprised.

My eyes grew wide in shock and horror. _What are the odds…?_

"Well, shall we walk home together?" she asked, brightly.

"Sure." I said after a moment.

We walked in silence, until she exclaimed,

"Oh! You know my name, but I don't know yours!"

"Kyo Sohma."

"Nice you meet you, Kyo-kun Sohma." She said, smiling.

And we walked on.

**A/N: next chapter up soon! Hope you all liked the LONG chapter! Now PLEASE review!**


	20. Surprise Fiancé

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Twenty: Surprise Fiancé

**Tohru's POV**

Kyo-kun seemed to be lost in thought as we walked farther along, but he looked really upset – like something was seriously bothering him. I had only just met him, but something told me to help him – to not let him suffer alone. So, I asked,

"Uh, I'm sorry Kyo-kun… but are you okay? You look upset." I said , leaning forward, trying to see his face, for his head was bowed – his orange hair hiding his maroon eyes. "I want to help, if I can."

"I'M FINE!" he yelled, and stopped walking – glaring at me, intense and angry.

I was hurt, and taken aback by his sudden anger.

""I'm – I'm sorry… I'll, uh… go home by myself then…" I said softly, looking away and hiding my face and the tears that threatened to overflow onto my cheeks. I didn't want to cry in front of him. But, something told me he wouldn't care if I did. I felt… like… he would've accepted me… if that made any sense.

I began to walk on ahead, but I had not gone five paces before he caught up with me, grabbing my wrist and spinning me around to face him.

He leaned down to look me in the eyes, for he was very tall, taller than Makai, and said with eyes that burned with sorrow and overwhelming regret and grief. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"For what?" I asked, knowing that he could be saying the obvious reason for him to be sorry, but to me, it seemed like he was saying sorry for something else entirely.

He looked at me for a long while, before standing straight and saying,

"For yelling, and making you upset. I don't really think about my words, or tone, before I say or use them. I… hurt a lot of people that way… and I'm sorry that I added you to that list."

I just looked at him, then gave him a bright smile, and touched him arm. "Thank you, Kyo-kun. For worrying about my feelings." I let go of his arm and he made an involuntary movement - like he didn't want me to let go.

_Huh? That's strange? Why would I think that?_

I looked up at him, startled and confused and he moved his hand up automatically to his hair, looking up at the dark sky, while we stood under the bright streetlamp.

"We'd better – " he began, but I spoke over him, and he stopped looking down at me.

"I know… we just met, Kyo-kun, but… I was hoping that… we could maybe… become friends?" I said softly, scuffing my shoes on the sidewalk, feeling out of place, and self-conscious for asking.

It seemed like forever before he answered.

"Sure. I'd like that… Tohru."

I looked up, surprised, and oh so happy.

We stood there a moment longer, until he bonked me lightly on the head, and he smiled.

"I was saying, we'd better get you home. It's late."

"Yes." I said, wand we walked onward towards the apartment. "Isn't it funny? How we live so close?" I said, giggling slightly. "It's almost like…"

"Like, what?" he said, pushing the gate to the yard before the apartment open for me.

I shook my head, embarrassed at myself for almost saying the word: 'fate'.

"Nothing."

I fished in my bag for my apartment key, and I walked up the stairs, yawning.

He followed me up, until we got to my floor.

"Well, g'night Kyo-kun – " I began before my apartment door was thrown open and Makai grabbed me in a hug.

"You're over an hour late!" he exclaimed. "I'm hungry!"

"EH?! OH! I'm so sorry! I – "

He stopped and let go of me, looking at Kyo-kun – almost, angrily.

"Who is he?" he accused, looking at me, eyebrows raised.

"EH?!" I exclaimed

"I'm her friend. Kyo Sohma." He said, seeming unfazed by Makai's hostility.

"Huh. I've never heard her mention you." Makai said, glaring fiercely now.

I looked back and forth between them, trying not to panic. They couldn't fight! That would be horrible!

"Well, that's not a surprise. We haven't talked in a long time. We just happened to run into each other. And – I live upstairs. Just moved in actually." He said, and began walking towards the stairs.

"See you, Tohru." And he disappeared up the stairwell.

Makai was still looking upset. I was confused as to why. Why – how – could he _hate_ Kyo-kun? They've never met! Huh…

"Come on, Tohru, my little fiancé. We gotta get me dinner!"

"Yes! Sorry for making you wait!" and we went into the apartment, leaving Kyo-kun, unknown to us, listening on the stairs.

**Kyo's POV**

_Fiancé?_ I thought, shocked and… angry?

Shocked, because she didn't seem taken… or the type to be engaged.

And angry - well, I didn't quite understand that feeling.

Why, should I be angry! I had only just met her! Why am I feeling this way?

I was really confused.

After I heard their apartment door shut, I went up to my apartment, above hers. I opened my door and flopped down on my couch, exhausted and pissed off beyond belief. I was just so angry! I could tell – he was a total jerk! Why – _how_ – could she have fallen in love with him?

I felt like something was very wrong.

I got up and went to eat some leftover takeout, but soon, I lost my appetite – a sick thought had popped into my head. What if they're… you know…? That made me really angry.

Images popped into my head and I gritted my teeth and shook my head – disgusted.

Why should I care anyways? It's not like I was in love with her! I just met her today!

And besides… I as good as killed her mother. She's hate me if she knew. I couldn't get close to her – not even as a friend, thought I knew I wanted to… so much… but I'd only end up hurting her… in the end.

But, I lay awake… my thought s never straying from Tohru Honda.

**A/N: ahahahahaha! I'm mean. But not THAT muchof a cliffie. lol I was nice-er. Okay, please review and I'll update soon!**

**With love, Fenna**


	21. Grocery Mishap

**Here In My Arms**

xXKyoandFangXx

Chapter Twenty-One: Grocery Mishap

**Kyo's POV**

I slept on and off, my mind full of Tohru. When I did manage to sleep – if only for a little while – I dreamt strange things… and they were all of Tohru.

In the dreams, we were much younger, maybe in High School, and it seemed like, we had always bee together. Not, like, boyfriend and girlfriend… but close.

In some of the dreams, we were at Shigure's house; and sometimes that damn rat was there too. But he wasn't always so clear. It was Tohru… that was most clear.

But, in all the dreams – she was happy; lively; carefree. Always smiling. It made me happy inside – to see her happy. It made me feel like I would do anything, over and over again… if it would make her smile.

I suddenly awoke at first light, and went out for my run quickly, trying to clear my thoughts of Tohru. It was unnerving to me… to be thinking about her so much. I barely knew her! And what did those strange dreams mean…?

I ran down the sidewalks in a daze, trying to just concentrate on the path before me… and it worked… somewhat… for a while.

That is… until I ran into her, and we both fell to the ground – groceries spilled everywhere.

"AH!" she cried, panicking and rushing around to pick up everything, but stopped as she realized whom she had bumped against.

"OH! Kyo-kun! Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going… I had too many things and – " but I stopped her, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Stop. It's fine. I'll help you clean it up."

We stood up and surveyed the damage. Most of the stuff was okay… except the eggs had shattered, my milk had exploded and the strawberries had broken out of their carton and fallen in the dirt.

"Oh! What am I going to do! I'm short on money already and Makai asked for that stuff specifically! Oh no!" she cried.

I bent down and picked up the stuff that wasn't ruined and shoved them into the bags that weren't ripped. Everything just fit. I handed it all to Tohru and threw away the bad stuff in the garbage can nearby.

"OH! Thank you so much Kyo-kun!" she said, smiling wide. "You're a great friend!" She tried to walk off again, but didn't see the bench leg in from on her and she tripped and the stuff went flying everywhere. Again.

I slapped my hand to my forehead, trying not to laugh.

She stood up and looked at me fiercely. "What's so _funny?_"

"Haha!" I laughed. "You. You're a klutz. Haha!"

She stood there, and looked at me… then burst out laughing herself.

When we stopped, gasping, I looked at the destroyed groceries. Tohru followed my gaze and began to cry.

I ran over to her, horrified.

"What am I going to do? I can't buy more stuff! I can't – I can't –" she hiccupped.

I patted her on the shoulder, and made her look at me.

"Go home."

"Wh-what?" she gasped, looking at me and wiping away her tears.

"Go home, rest up. I'll go buy your groceries. Give me your list. You did have one right?" I said.

"Y-yes." She said, reaching in her purse to pull it out. I took it from her, and steered her back the way she was going. "Go home, and I'll bring the stuff by soon. Okay?"

"NO! Kyo-kun! I couldn't possibly let you - !" she exclaimed, panicking. "You're going out of your way and – " she stuttered.

I took her hand. "Then – why don't you come help me then?"

She gave a small smile. "Okay."

And she ran after me, down the street.

**A/N: okay I think this chapter totally sucked. I'm sorry. But, I needed to update with SOMETHING, didn't I? Heh. So, please review and check out my new story! (If you haven't already!) Thanks bunches my lovebugs!**

**Love, Fenna**


End file.
